


Help Me Samuel

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coda, Drabble and a Half, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, One shot with plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Wingfic, more shots to come, oops now its a multi-chapter, post episode 13x17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: Dean and Ketch have just stepped through the portal to save Jack and Mom.  Sam tries his hardest to get through to Gabe, but he's so far inside himself, he barely recognizes Sam.  Cas comes and they have an idea to recharge Gabe, but it could really complicate things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CODA! <3<3<3

As soon as Mr. Ketch and Dean disappeared, Sam turned to take in Gabriel’s appearance again. 

The archangel was curled up in his chair, trying to look as small as possible. His face was covered in blood, his dirty clothing hung off his frail frame. His hair stuck out wildly in all directions and Sam could smell that he needed a shower right away. 

But it was his eyes that were the worst. Where once merriment and mischievousness reigned, torment and fear resided, haunted and empty, scanning the room in furtive glances, as he were awaiting a blow for being so bold as to look up. 

Sam held his hands out, fingers spread wide to show he was without weapon or harm and slowly leaned forward to touch Gabriel’s shoulder. The archangel’s eyes snapped to him, and he winced, making Sam pull his hand back.

“Gabriel, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” Sam said softly, settling back into his chair. “You’re safe here, with me.”

Gabriel said nothing, but watched Sam suspiciously. Sam had been surprised when the archangel had let him approach earlier with a blade in his hand to cut the infected stitches, but he held still, his posture relaxing, scanning Sam’s face as he worked. It was just weird being near him at all. He even let Sam put ointment on the wounds, but he shied away before Sam could wipe his face clean.

Sam wondered how human Gabriel was at the moment. He had to have some grace left, after all, if he was tapped, Asmodeus wouldn’t have need for him anymore. Cas had said Lucifer had his grace stolen by Michael, but was still able to use his power in a limited way. So something was left in there, but for the most part, he appeared human. 

Sam nearly slapped himself.

“You want to eat something?” he asked, sounding awkward. “I mean do you want something to eat?”

Gabriel stared at him, expression staying the same. Sam shook his head and stood.

“I’m going to find you some food, sit tight.” 

Sam went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was his usual salad greens and kale, some milk, cheese, lunch meat- Maybe Gabe would like a sandwich.

“More like a sandwich made of pop tarts,” he muttered to himself. 

He closed the fridge. That was actually a good idea. He went over to the cabinet and started raiding Dean’s junk food. Pop tarts, leftover Easter chocolate, jelly beans, cookies, and the bag of raw sugar for good measure.

He brought the armful back to the library, stopping in his tracks. Gabriel was gone. 

“Gabe?” Sam called out, walking down the halls, fumbling and almost dropping the cookies. “I have food, all sweet stuff.” He figured he should announce his presence as not to startle Gabriel. “It’s Dean’s stuff, so he’ll be pissed, but it serves him right, agreeing to work with Ketch. That guy is bad news- but you probably knew that….”

Sam stopped when he came to his open bedroom door. Gabriel was there, curled in a ball at the head of the bed, wedged into the space between the bed and side table, shaking. It was strange that he’d picked Sam’s room out, but what was even stranger was the Enochian symbols covering all the walls. He not been gone but five minutes, yet somehow Gabriel had managed to cover the walls. So it seemed he did still have some mojo.

Sam stood with his mouth open as he scanned the characters, picking out stuff he could translate; save me, protection, and both the symbols for angels and demons. There was one repeated over and over in nearly every cluster of writing that Sam didn’t recognize. 

“What’s that one?” Sam sat the food down and went the wall, trailing his finger over the simple curve and a line. Gabriel stayed silent. Sam continued to read the walls until he heard a rustle of plastic. He smiled, still keeping his distance, as Gabriel hastily unwrapped the chocolate eggs. There was a gagging noise and Sam rushed to his side.

He took the only half wrapped eggs still covered with bit of foil from Gabe’s shaking fingers and opened them properly. He held it up. 

“It’s even better without the foil, right?” Being close to him again was making Sam’s heart rate increase. He flashed back on all of their interactions together, from the Trickster messing with his laptop and Dean’s car at the University, to the hotel room where he explained about Kali having their blood before he was murdered. 

Gabe carefully took back the chocolate, brushing Sam’s fingers in the process. Sam looked past the fear and the sadness in his eyes and saw, just for a moment, a spark of recognition. It was tiny, but it was something. Sam looked away as his face heated and started unwrapping the pop tarts. Gabriel ate them with enthusiasm, crumbs catching on the edges of his stitching wounds. 

Sam fought tears suddenly, remembering how Gabriel was supposed to be. But Sam had been where he was now- fresh out of Hell, confused and terrified.

He shook the sad thoughts from his mind, trying to replace them with better ones, more positive ones. He remembered Bobby hugging him and slapping his back when he showed up at his door after he’d been pulled soulless from the cage, after holy water and salt had been thrown in his face, of course. And Dean freaking out, hugging him, soulless as he was, and the comfort he got from the simple touch, when the wall fell and his memories overwhelmed him, how he’d been held, comforted, then saved by Cas’s simple touch. Touch. It helped bring him back from the brink of insanity. 

Sam thought he should at least try. 

Sam slid closer to where Gabe was sitting with his legs crossed, munching on his second package of pop tarts, crumbs falling into Sam’s bed. 

“Can I...I mean, would you like a hug?” he asked, bracing himself for a bad reaction. 

Gabriel dropped the tart and brushed the crumbs away absently, head cocked to the side, looking a little like Cas for a moment. He raised his arms a little, looking hopeful. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s frame and gently held him. He smelled like blood and sweat, but under all that was peppermint candy and lemondrops. 

 

Gabriel clung to him tightly, still silent, and Sam could feel the tremor of his body.

“Who are you warding against?” Sam asked into Gabe’s dirty hair as he naturally pulled him closer. “I promise you’re safe in this bunker, not even Lucifer can get in here anymore-”

Gabe cringed at the mention of his brother’s name. 

“Yeah, um, he was here. Twice. The first time with Chuck, then again possessing Cas. There’s been a lot of stuff happened since you’ve been gone. Obviously the apocalypse didn’t happen, and then there was all this stuff with Crowley- he was the king of Hell, kind of the devil we know or whatever, when we locked Lucifer back up. I, uh, kind of locked Michael in there with him, so that’s where he still is…then Chuck...uh, he...”

Sam realized he was rambling. It really was too much information to try and lay out- especially about Gabe’s Father- he figured he should wait until Cas got there later.

“Sorry. I just, ah, I don’t know what to say, I guess we missed you.” Sam rolled his eyes, thinking how Dean always said ‘we’ referring to himself and Sam when it came to avoiding his feelings for Cas, and Sam wasn’t going to do that. He honestly didn’t know if Dean missed Gabriel.

“Well, _I_ missed you anyway,” he sighed, enjoying the way Gabriel fit neatly under his chin. It had been too long since he’d allowed himself human contact, since Eileen. That had been so hard.

Gabe just burrowed into his chest, his breath becoming labored. Sam was about to pull back when he felt the wetness of tears soak through his shirt and then the archangel’s shoulders start to shake. He held him even tighter, rocking him slowly, stroking his matted hair and hushing him like a baby.

His life was so fucking weird.

That was how they were sitting when Castiel walked in.

“Uh, Sam?” Cas’s gravelly voice startled them out of the embrace, and Sam stood quickly and blushed, feeling like he’d been caught out at something. Gabe was wiping his eyes on his sleeve and peering around Sam from his position on the bed.

“It really is you,” Cas murmured as he moved over quickly and pressed a hand to Gabriel’s forehead. “Wow, the damage is extensive.”

“You don’t say,” Sam huffed. Cas gave him a scowl.

“I do, and from what I can see, his grace is so depleted it’s going to be a long time, a very long time, to heal. I’d say more than a month.”

“We may not have a month,” Sam argued, “Lucifer hasn’t made a move yet, but when he does-”

“He’s already made a move,” Cas said, looking down at his bedraggled brother. “Rumors are that he took Aneal- Sister Jo- up to Heaven with promises of making more angels- but I don’t see how that’s possible. If he’s depleted as Gabriel, he won’t be able to do much of anything. Not for a while, anyhow.”

“Oh shit,” Sam whispered. Lucifer sitting on the throne could be a problem- especially if he had access to all those souls… “Hey, what if I let Gabriel touch my soul?”

Cas tilted his head, thinking. “That might speed up the process, yes. But you must be very careful, if he injures you, Dean will kill him.”

Cas had a point. “It’ll be fine. It’s not my first time, really.” Sam bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to mention that. Lucifer wearing Cas and touching his soul was not something he liked thinking about. 

“I remember,” Cas said grimly. He lowered himself and wound his arms around Gabriel, giving him a Cas-style awkward hug. He only looked natural at hugging when it was Dean, of course.

Gabriel’s arms came up tentatively, and Sam thought that was progress.

“Hey, Cas? I can read most of what’s on the wall, but there’s this one symbol. It’s repeated over and over.”

Cas looked around. “That one? That’s Samuel. It appears he has included your name in his paranoid writings.”

“Don’t call it that,” Sam defended. “It’s warding, he’s scared. Besides, I’m not Samuel, I’m Sam.” 

Cas shook his head. “There’s no shortened form of the character for Samuel. It’s a Biblical name, so that’s the symbol for it. I supposed Sam would be implied. He seems to find you to be a place of safety, even in this state.”

“Hmm,” Sam really didn’t really have a response for that.

Cas released his brother and sat him back into his former position, handing him one of the cookies on the bed. Gabe took it and ate it more slowly than before. Cas turned to Sam.

“You want to do this now?” Cas asked, rolling up his sleeves.

“Doesn’t he need to be aware of what he’s doing to touch my soul?”

“Yes, I’ll have to seek for him inside his vessel and lead his grace close enough to the surface to reach out.”

“Okay.” That seemed easy enough. Sam came closer to the bed, climbing on and sitting cross legged in front of Gabe, facing him. 

“Get his hand, put it on your solar plexus.”

Sam nodded and took Gabe’s limp hand and rested it over his heart, feeling the warmth from his hand through his tear-stained shirt. Gabe flexed his fingers a little, but stared blankly ahead. 

Cas closed his eyes and placed his hand back on Gabe’s head. 

It happened faster than Sam was prepared for. He was plunged into a white hot river of pain, turning him inside out. He clutched Gabes hand as hard as he could, trying to focus his strength through the connection, but it became too intense and he passed out.

*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making shit up, some inspired by a prompt on my Destiel prompt port page on FB, some from the promo pics for ep 13/whatever episode is this week. Smut. yes, smut.
> 
> I'm having a rough time rn, but who isn't?
> 
> Hang in there, like a hair in a biscuit, as they say in my native language.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice filtered through the fog, and Sam tried and failed to sit up. 

“You’re back,” Sam blinked at his brother, wondering how much time had passed.

Dean handed him a bottle of water, and after he took a long drink, pushed Sam back to lie down again. 

“Yeah, that was a couple of days ago. Not much luck- we had to get back before the door shut.”

“Did you get Mom and Jack?” Sam rubbed his temples with his fingertips. Talking was giving him a headache.

Dean looked away. “No, there wasn’t time. But we know where they are, and that they’re both still alive.”

“That’s great! I want to come this time- is Gabriel charged up again? Can he spare-”

“Gabriel’s gone.”

Sam looked up, his headache forgotten for the moment. “What?”

Dean met his eyes again, grief, guilt, and pain showing through. _Oh, fuck._

“Is...is he dead?” Sam asked, his stomach dropping from his body.

“No,” Dean responded quickly. “Not dead, just… Cas says he was up and full of energy, the fucker, after he touched you- What the fuck, Sammy? What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you!”

“But it’s worked before…” Sammy mumbled, relief and sadness flooding his mind.

“You mean when you let Lucifer borrow some soul juice.” Dean’s face clouded over with anger. 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, closing his eyes. “Did Gabe say where he was going?”

“Of course not,” Dean grumbled. “At least he ganked Asmodeus before he left. But it looks like he won’t be joining Team Free Will after all.” Dean stood, hesitating. “It’s not your fault. He… said he wasn’t a team player. Looking out for himself, as usual. Selfish bastard.”

“To be fair he did distract Lucifer so we could escape with Kali _and_ he told us how to put his brother back in the cage.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean mumbled as he walked out the door. “But what has he done for us lately?”

Sam closed his eyes, feeling a tear inside his guts. There was an emptiness that wasn’t there before. It wasn’t the same as when he was walking around soulless, but it felt like a fracture. A crack. Something was missing, and it felt awful.

********

The week wore on, with little to no progress. Castiel had gone to Heaven to seek help only to come back with news of Naomi still being alive. Dean was drinking again, and seemed to be spending a little too much time with Ketch. Sam didn’t trust Ketch- to the point of carrying his gun on him in the bunker- but it was a shit situation all around and not much could be done about it. 

Sam finally found himself alone in the bunker. Cas managed to distract Dean with a hunt in Ohio, and Ketch said he had some bridges he hadn’t completely burned in the British Men of Letters and needed to visit them, so Sam had peace and quiet for a few days. 

He’d mostly sat in his room with his laptop and a few books on Enochian, idly searching for signs of the missing archangel on police scanners and Homeland Security surveillance videos, but without much luck. He translated the rest of the writing and found a few hilarious anecdotes of Gabriel hiding out in Monte Carlo with porn stars, which lead him to remember…

Sam put his laptop to the side and slid to his knees, pausing there, thinking about the last time he prayed and how it had all been a hoax, and shuddered. He shook it off and flipped up his blanket to look under the bed.

It was a bit dusty, but the long wooden box he kept there was still unmoved. He let the dust build up in order to see if it had been disturbed- kind of a paranoid security system, but the contents of the box were private, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Sneezing as he pulled the box up to the bed, Sam wiped it down with a discarded towel and opened the lid. Inside were some photos of his mom and dad, the amulet that Dean used to wear, Chuck’s coffee mug that said ‘World’s Greatest Dad’, a few odds and ends he’d collected over the years, and the dvd Gabriel had left them. He wasn’t entirely sure why he still had it. 

He pulled it out and ran a finger over the cheesy photo on the front. It was just a woman, looking uninterested but sexy. Sam took out the disc and put it into his laptop. 

He fast forwarded through the first part, hitting play when Gabriel turns and pounces on the woman. He’d seen it about a million times now, in his darkest hours, the archangel and the porn star, him fucking her, her turning around and strapping on a dildo and fucking him; but it felt different now. 

Now it made him angry. 

Now he felt some sort of deep, gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched until the part where the woman put on the big black strap-on, then hit the eject button, and flung the dvd across the room. 

Fuck. 

It wasn’t fair. He gave Gabriel part of his very _soul_ , and the asshole went and disappeared again. 

Sam needed to clear his head. He opened a new tab on his laptop and brought up his favorite porn site. He scrolled through a few different tags, eventually realizing he was still looking for evidence of Gabriel. He slapped the computer closed. Fuck.

With nothing else to do, he yanked off his sweatpants and spread out on the bed. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his cock, trying to get it interested. It took a bit to clear his head of thoughts of Gabriel, but finally the fondling and touching had him erect enough to jerk off. 

A few fantasies swam though his mind; a supermodel he liked, a random woman or two he’d helped save who weren’t dead- which lead him to thinking about Jess, Sarah, Eileen- all the women he couldn’t save. 

Sam cursed and stopped his hand. He flopped over onto his stomach and reached for the bedside stand to get out the half-empty bottle of lube he kept stashed there. A small palmful later, and he was rutting against the bed into his tight fist, face buried in his pillow, trying to not think about anyone at all.

His pillow smelled faintly of peppermint and lemon drops. He inhaled deeply, his cock throbbing in his hand. He moaned into the pillow, and the image of Gabriel swam into his mind, honey colored hair and whiskey hazel eyes, laid over his bed, legs spreading to accommodate Sam’s hips as he thrust into him.

“Oh, fuck, Gabriel,” Sam moaned into his pillow, speeding up his thrusts. In his mind, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam, urging him to go faster, harder, his cock trapped between them, making a mess as the archangel came. Sam squeezed his cock harder to simulate the feeling of Gabe’s hole spasming around him. 

He came with a muffled shout, smearing come onto his sheets, not giving a fuck about the mess he made as he rode out the best orgasm he’d had in a long time. 

Sam panted into his pillow, turning his head to the side to gasp in breaths. As his breathing slowed, his chest tightened, and his eyes watered. He was so alone, again, and it hurt to know this was the way it would always be. Everyone who got close to him was doomed to die. Why would Gabriel be an exception? 

He let out a sob, the sound echoing in the room just enough to remind him how empty it was. Once the tears started, there was no turning back until he was empty, curled into a ball in the remains of a lonely orgasm, shuddering through wails and sobbing. 

Eventually his brain felt numb and he wiped his nose on the sheet. He was a mess and needed to get cleaned up in case Dean and Cas came home early from their hunt. 

Sam stood, still naked, and pulled the soiled sheets from the mattress and bundled them, adding the dirty towel and his sweatpants to the pile. He shrugged when he couldn’t find his bathrobe and headed to the laundry room. 

Walking around naked in the bunker was a small treat he allowed himself only once in a blue moon. He wasn’t there by himself very often, but when he was, he’d walk around, freeballin’, draped across the couch, cooking a meal, reading in the library. It felt so free, so naughty at the same time- a vice he kept just for himself. He was the one who stuck to the rules, the one who followed protocol, and this allowed him a small rebellion. Dean would kill him if he knew Sam’s bare naked ass had been on the couch.

Sam started a load of laundry and wandered back to the bathrooms. He took a piss and ran the hot water, thankful for the endless supply. He idly wondered if Gabriel had taken a bath in there, or had he fucked off before even getting clean. He’d have to ask Cas.

He fell into his hair care routine, relaxing as the hot water pulled tension from his shoulders. Maybe everything would work out. Maybe it was better that Gabriel got as far away as possible, since that was his best chance of survival. 

After Sam showered and dressed, made himself a sandwich, and finished his laundry, he felt much better. 

“Honey, I’m home,” a haggard voice from behind him startled Sam from his reading.

Gabriel was standing in the entryway to the library with a splash of blood across his abdomen, looking pale.

“Gabriel,” Sam jumped up and pushed the angel back into a chair, “what the fuck happened to you?”

“Hard day at the office…”

Sam ripped open his shirt and inspected the wound. It was claw marks dug into his stomach, still bleeding. “What…” As he watched, the bleeding slowed and they began to knit themselves together slowly. Sam yanked his hand away when he realized he’d been resting his hand on Gabriel’s chest.

Sam turned away. “What do you want?” He asked sharply, throwing up a mental wall immediately- a trick he’d learned in the cage to keep Michael and Lucifer out of his thoughts.

“What? Aren’t you happy to see me? I flew here all the way from Thailand and boy are my-”

“Just shut up. I’m not interested. What do you want?”

Gabriel appeared in front of Sam, an odd look on his face. “I honestly don’t know, I thought you could tell me.”

Sam stepped backward, putting space between the two, trying to shake off the sudden desire to move closer. “How would I know?”

“I was in the middle of interrogating a demon and boom, here I am.”

Sam blinked. “Why were you interrogating a demon?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his shirt, vanishing the blood away. “Trying to get some answers about the cage in Hell and why it’s cracked open. And where the fuck my brother is.”

“Lucifer is-”

“I know where the fuck Lucifer is,” Gabriel growled impatiently, running his hands through his hair, in a way that was vaguely familiar. He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped it, popping into his mouth and began pacing. “I meant Michael, _my_ Michael, not that 3rd rate knock-off from another dimension. The one in the cage all by himself, basket case Michael. I know he’s in there, and I’d like to get him out.”

“Oh,” Sam felt a small stab of guilt. When Death rescued the rest of him from the cage, he’d left the archangel brothers fighting with each other, thankfully to busy to torture Sam that day. He’d not thought of Michael in a long time- in his trueform, Adam having been sent back to Heaven when Cas hit Michael with the molotov of holy oil in the cemetery. Michael, all alone now, and ‘in no shape to fight,’ according to Chuck.

“Wait just a damn minute,” Sam shook his head. “So why did Chuck think you were dead?”

Gabriel scowled. “Dad knew exactly where I was, but left me there to ‘learn my lesson,’ or some such bullshit. Believe me, I have some thoughts on the matter I’d like to discuss with him. But he’s having a little vacay time with Auntie Amara right now.” 

“What do you need Michael for?” Sam sat back down, trying not to watch the way Gabriel’s ass flexed as he marched back and forth in front of him. Gabriel paused and turned slowly, eyebrow up.

“What have you been up to?” he asked, sidling closer to Sam, looking over the books strewn over the table. 

Sam slammed them closed quickly, stacking and flipping over his notes as if it wasn’t too late for Gabriel to see what he’d been doing. “N-nothing,” he stammered. “Just research.”

“Research, you say,” Gabe drawled, making the books and notes flip back over with a look. “Seems to me you were stalking me. Is that how you summoned me?” He was pointing to an open book about archangels with an elaborate illustration of Gabriel blowing his horn over a battlefield.

“No,” Sam said, stubbornly flipping the book closed. “You still haven’t told me why you just showed up bleeding in my house.”

“Nice house,” Gabriel said, stepping closer. “Never got to check it out when I was here last time. Care to give me the nickel tour?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Gabriel,” Sam groaned in frustration. 

“Okay, fine.” Gabe went back to pacing. “I was fighting with the demon, realizing I wasn’t juiced up enough to instantly heal and thought about touching your soul, and here I am. Guess I flew here by mistake.”

“Oh,” Sam said, a bit disappointed. “You need another boost? Not sure I’m strong enough.”

“No,” Gabe said quickly, turning away and looking at the floor. “I’m good. I mean, we don’t need to risk it again. I got enough of you swimming around inside me for now, thanks, all concerned for the common good and whatnot. Feeling noble and compassionate is making me want to...I don’t know, _help_ people. It’s unsettling.” He shuddered.

Sam pushed the phrase ‘swimming around inside me’ out of his mind and huffed a laugh. “My bad, didn’t mean to give you pesky human morality. I’m sure your self-preservation will kick in soon and you’ll be back to living under an alias making porn again in no time.”

Gabriel picked at the corner of Sam’s notepad distractedly. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“No really, I mean it. Being held prisoner changed me. It’s… I don’t know. That stuff isn’t making me happy anymore. I blame you, really.”

“Glad I could help,” Sam said loftily, standing to shelve one of the old tomes. “I’m going to go make dinner, so if you need anything, I’ll be in the kitchen; if not, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” He meant to tell him to piss off, he really did, but his stupid compassion…

“What are we having?” Gabe followed Sam to the kitchen, loudly sucking on a blow-pop. 

Sam smirked in response. “A large salad with grilled chicken, walnuts and cranberries, feta, and sesame dressing. You want some?”

“Sure,” Gabe slid into a chair and propped his feet up in the table in one swift move. Sam pushed them off, the same way he did with Dean, and went to the fridge. 

“I’m serious. There won’t be cookies or anything,” Sam warned, pulling several things out and setting them on the counter.

“Okay,” Gabriel responded placidly.

“Okay,” Sam mimicked, “really? Should I make you one too?”

Gabe grinned. “No, I won’t be needing one. I just plan to watch you eat.”

Sam flushed. What the hell did Gabe mean by that? He glanced over his shoulder at the grinning archangel. “What?”

“I’m just going to sit here, basking in the glow that is Sam Winchester, and watch you masticulate.”

“Okay, be a weirdo,” Sam sighed, returning to his work, “see if I care.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” 

Sam blinked and Gabriel was seated on the counter to the right of the stove, ankles crossed.

“You’re on my chopping block,” Sam busied himself getting out the pan he needed for the chicken. 

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” Gabe flirted, yanking the cutting board out from under his ass.

Wait, was he flirting? Sam was puzzled. Sure, he was used to Gabriel’s antics, but it never had been directed at him...like that. He blushed again as his mind skipped over the scenario his mind had created earlier when he fucked his hand and called out Gabe’s name.

He heard Gabriel suck in a sharp breath. Fuck, Sam was distracted and had let the mental wall slip.

“Ah, shit,” Sam moaned, turning away from the stove and confounded angel. He put his hands over his face, and prayed that Gabriel would be gone when he opened his eyes. A part of him twisted at the thought, and he corrected his prayer, saying he wanted him to stay. Then he winced because he remembered there was no longer anyone to pray to.

“Not entirely true, Sam,” Gabriel was in front of him now, hands touching Sam’s forearms, pulling his hands from his face. “I hear your prayers. Maybe that’s why I came here when I got injured. You called for me.” His eyes were serious as he moved closer, having to look up to see into the taller man’s eyes. Sam’s arms came up automatically and pulled him in, embracing Gabriel as he did the other day when he seemed so lost, so vulnerable. A stab of longing pulsed through him, making him tighten his grip. He knew somehow he could hold on as hard as he needed, and he could never hurt the archangel.

Sam felt Gabe’s warm hands move up his back, under his shirt, smoothing over his bare skin. Sam shuddered and opened his eyes, looking down into Gabe’s golden ones. His breathing had sped up, his heart thundering in his chest, as Gabe’s eyes slid down to Sam’s mouth. Sam licked his lower lip subconsciencly, then held his breath and closed his eyes as they met, just a small press of lips, too quickly, then another, slowly turning into something deeper, something heavier. Gabe opened his mouth, allowing Sam to thrust his tongue in, giving it a suck, then pressing his belly tightly against Sam’s already hard cock. He moaned into Gabe’s mouth and pushed a thigh between the shorter man’s legs, letting him grind against it, then lifting Gabe by the backs of his thighs and turning him to push him back on the table. 

Sam ripped at the buttons of Gabe’s white button up shirt, and pulled off his t shirt in one swift movement. Gabriel’s gaze, then fingertips, roamed over the planes of Sam’s chest, causing his breath to catch as a nipple got pinched. Sam pulled Gabe back up into a kiss, yanking down on Gabe’s slacks until the angel just banished them, along with Sam’s sweatpants. 

There were mutual moans as skin came in contact with skin, and Gabe cried out when Sam brought his hand to his lips and wet it before working it between them to drag a finger along Gabe’s cleft, then pushing against his hole. Sam kissed him deeply as he pushed his middle finger inside, the tight hot muscles clenching around the intrusion before relaxing and taking him further. Gabe’s eyes were blown wide, and sweat had started to form on his lip as Sam kissed him and worked the finger in and out. 

“It’s enough, Sam, just fuck me,” Gabriel moaned, his eyes losing focus when Sam brushed his prostate with his finger tip. 

Sam pulled Gabe’s lip into his mouth one last time, sucking it roughly, and pulled his finger out. He backed away, pulling Gabe’s thighs until his ass hung off the table. He lined up his cock and watched in sheer wonderment as he slowly pushed the tip of his throbbing cock in, watched it slowly disappear into Gabriel. They met eyes for a second, and Sam grinned wickedly, making the archangel blush and his eyes roll back again, gripping the sides of the table and pushing until they were flush against each other. The blush was halfway down his body, and Sam pulled back, almost all the way out, then pushed back in hard. Gabe yelped and tilted his hips asking for more in moans and whispers. Sam pulled Gabe’s legs up onto his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s thighs, slamming into his wet heat. 

“Fuck, Sam!” Gabe shouted, his rosey cock bouncing as Sam found a pace, angling until he was sure he’d hit Gabe’s prostate, and trying not to come while watching precome dribble from the tip of the angel’s dick. 

Sam took Gabe in his right hand, stroking with his thrusts, vaguely aware that he’d never had another man’s penis in his hand. It was smooth and hot flesh, fascinating how the skin slid over the hardness of steel was so soft and delicate. He twisted his wrist sharply as he grunted and thrust harder, making Gabriel cry out and come- his cock pulsed in Sam’s hand, come running over his knuckles and landing on Gabe’s sweat slick stomach. 

Sam kept up his pace and moaned as Gabe’s hole clamped tightly over his cock, tightening and relaxing as he rode through his pleasure. Sam was so close to the edge. He caught Gabe’s stunned and heated gaze and raised his own hand to his mouth and licked off a swipe of Gabe’s come with his tongue. 

Gabriel’s eyes darkened and in one faster-than-the-speed-of-sound movement, Sam found himself on his back on the table, Gabriel riding his cock like it was his fucking job. Sam watched with his mouth gaping open as Gabe slid his tight heat up and down, going deeper than Sam had been able to, clenching around him and reaching back to stroke Sam’s balls.

Sam yanked him down into a kiss, his body tensing as Gabe kept up the punishing pace, the hot coil in his gut wrenching tighter and tighter until Gabe’s tongue slipped into Sam’s mouth- and he came, stopping the movement of Gabriel’s riding and filling him, pressing them as close together, crying out into Gabriel’s mouth, babbling and kissing, resting his head back as the waves of pleasure subsided and Gabriel trailed kisses over Sam’s neck. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe, pressing kisses into the top of his head, keeping his eyes shut, wanting the moment to never end.

Foolish. He knew Gabriel would leave- isn’t that the way it always was? Sam got attached and then they were gone. Gabriel was going to abandon him, that was just how it had to be.

Sam hissed as his softened cock slid from Gabe, his come flooding out onto his thighs. 

There was a warm tingling sensation that made him finally open his eyes. Gabe was sitting up, still straddling Sam’s legs, trailing a finger down Sam’s chest. The evidence of their fucking was instantly cleaned up and Sam felt hollow. Broken. 

He sat up quickly, pushing Gabe off and grabbing his pants. Gabriel stood wordlessly as Sam hid his face as he dressed, shame and despair returning with such a full force he nearly cracked his teeth with how hard he clenched his jaw.

The was the sound of a snap and Sam looked up, eyes widening. Gabriel was gone, and so were his clothes, without even a farewell or fuck off. 

********


End file.
